


Archive Visit

by Salteas



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, also you can try to pull herrahmon out of my cold cold dead hands, autocorrect is herrahphobic btw, baby's first fic!, how do you do summary and titles. Why., in summary herrah is creacher, monomom is lowkey smug, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salteas/pseuds/Salteas
Summary: Herrah the Beast visits Monomon the Teacher's archives. The two chat about PK's plan, and Herrah discovers something about the reclusive teacher.





	Archive Visit

Herrah hated the Fog Canyons.

Deepnest’s dry, dusty tunnels made her ill-suited to crawling through the humid canyons. Moreover, it was almost impossible for someone of her size to avoid the acid puddles. Don’t even get her started on the exploding eggs. They severely tempted her to drive her nail into all the uomas and oomas she saw.

Then again, this was Monomon’s design. Which made sense. The Teacher was easily the most reclusive person she knew-trying to visit her was like trying to catch a menderbug at their job.

A drop of acid on her leg soon broke Herrah out of her thoughts, and she hissed in irritation. Luckily, the entrance to the Archives was already open.

Monomon’s apprentice greeted her as soon as she skittered into the building.

“Ah! Lady Herrah! Monomon is-”

“Yes, I know,” she snapped, a little bit harder than she meant to. The apprentice visibly wilt, so she softened a bit.

“Apologies,” she amended, still a little irritable. “I know my way. Thank you, though.”

She quickly brushed past the apprentice, making her way up the platforms.

...She really needed to talk to Monomon about making the archives more accessible. Herrah’s body was absolutely NOT suited for the platforms and she did NOT enjoy having most of her body dangle off of them. Try as she might, all she could really do was position all six of her legs on a platform twice the size of her mask.

Giggling drew her attention to one of the acid pools, from which a jellyfish-shaped blob emerged.

“Herrah,” Monomon the Teacher said. She was obviously trying to hold in laughter at the sight of the Deepnest Queen precariously perching on a platform far too small for her. “You could have just told Quirrel to fetch me!”

The beast gave a little huff of annoyance, but most of her attention was focused on getting off the platforms. She tensed, then leapt to the floor, ignoring Monomon’s quiet hum of amusement. 

Wyrm forsaken, she was glad that her mask wasn’t red.

“Did you want to talk to me, Herrah?” Monomon asked as she drifted down serenely. 

Herrah took the escape route and nodded. “Let’s have a little chat. Outside.”

**Author's Note:**

> am I in herrahmon hell? yes.
> 
> monomon be like: Bugs? No Explosive Eggs Are Better


End file.
